A Prova Final
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: O treinamento de Shiryu se aproximava do fim, mas não era só isso que o preocupava. Terceria fic da série Interlúdios.


Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada, infelizmente. Se fossem meus, além de eu estar rica, os cavaleiros teriam destinos melhores.

**A PROVA FINAL**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

– Calma, bebê! A mamãe já vai! – a garotinha murmurava para a boneca de pano. Era a primeira e única boneca que tinha. Ganhara o brinquedo poucos dias depois de ter sido encontrada pelo Mestre Ancião. Agora que estava aprendendo a cuidar da casa sozinha, passava menos tempo com sua "filha". Depois que os meninos chegaram então, quase se esquecera da pequena. Gostava de pensar _nele_ como o pai da boneca, que chamava de Ning.

Os dois meninos e o Mestre costumavam passar o dia fora de casa, dedicando-se ao tal treinamento para cavaleiro, enquanto ela cuidava da casa com a ajuda de uma senhora do povoado, que realizava os serviços mais pesados. Quando terminava os afazeres domésticos, pegava a boneca no colo e ia bisbilhotar o treinamento dos garotos. Não entendia muito bem do que se tratava aquilo, mas o mestre exigia muito deles, às vezes até demais. Nutria respeito e certo medo pelo menino de olhos escuros, enquanto olhava com extremo carinho para o pequeno estrangeiro de olhos azulados.

– Olha, filha, o papai treinando para ser muito forte quando ele crescer – dizia à boneca, enquanto admirava Shiryu. Desde que ele chegou, gostava de imaginá-lo como seu marido. Quando cuidava da casa, fazia-o como se fosse a casa dele. O Mestre ordenou que cada um lavasse suas próprias roupas, mas ela era responsável por tirá-las do varal e separá-las. Gostava de tirar as roupas de Shiryu do varal baixinho, apropriado à sua pequena estatura, dobrá-las e colocá-las sobre a cama dele. Ele era cuidadoso e asseado, por isso suas roupas estavam sempre bem lavadas e cheirosas, ao contrário das roupas de Ohko. Também gostava de levar o almoço para os três. Geralmente aproveitava para ficar lá, observando Shiryu comer com aquele ar de seriedade que ele tinha e que só perdia quando estava a sós com ela.

Quando cresceu, Shunrei continuava a imaginar a brincadeira de casinha, embora já não carregasse mais a boneca, que àquela altura estava surrada demais e relegada a um cantinho decorativo em seu quarto. O sonho de casar-se com Shiryu, entretanto, estava cada vez mais vivo. Amava-o demais e entristecia-se ao pensar que um dia ele iria embora, assim como o garoto de olhos escuros fora. E infelizmente este dia estava chegando, pois a prova final seria dentro de poucas semanas.

Ela notou a imensa tensão que o dominava. Normal, afinal, ela mesma se sentia nervosa com a prova e, principalmente, com a possibilidade de ter de se afastar dele.

Na véspera do teste, depois do jantar, os dois sentaram-se um pouco em frente à casa, e olhando as estrelas, conversaram.

– Já está acabando, não é? – ela perguntou, com os olhos marejados. Não queria chorar, então se virou para o outro lado, como se olhasse algo naquela direção e disfarçadamente enxugou os olhos.

– Sim – ele respondeu, dando-se conta de que era verdade. Estava tão focado no teste final que mal se lembrara dela nos últimos dias.

– E quando acabar? O que vai fazer?

– Eu não sei... Depende do resultado.

– Você vai conseguir, é claro – ela disse, com uma convicção que nem ele mesmo tinha.

– Espero que sim. Já tentei várias vezes e essa vai ser a última chance que terei de inverter o fluxo da cachoeira. Não vejo como, mas quero acreditar que conseguirei.

– E depois? Você pensa em ir embora? – ela perguntou, sentindo-se triste.

– Eu não sei... – ele respondeu.

Fez-se um silêncio entre eles. Nenhum dos dois ousou falar, temendo que o outro adivinhasse o que se passava em suas mentes. Ficaram assim mais alguns minutos e, eventualmente, olharam-se nos olhos. Até que ficou tarde demais e eles terminaram por se recolherem em seus quartos. Mas nenhum dos dois adormeceu. Shunrei sentia-se triste e com medo. A possibilidade de ficar longe de Shiryu era algo aterrorizante para ela. Depois de seis anos com a presença dele na casa, se ele fosse embora, o lugar ficaria terrivelmente vazio. Se ele não conseguisse, ela sabia que ele era orgulhoso demais para ficar ali. A única chance era que passasse no teste. Então, começou a rezar febrilmente, pedindo que ele conseguisse superar a prova para que ficasse em Rozan.

Enquanto isso, Shiryu se revirava em sua cama. Precisava superar sua prova final. Mas o que faria não conseguisse? O mestre permitiria que continuasse morando naquela casa? Ele teria coragem de continuar se falhasse? Com que cara enfrentaria o mestre depois? E Shunrei? Ela o acharia um fracassado?

Ponderou por horas, mas chegou a uma conclusão: não, ele não deixaria Rozan. Podia até conceber que falhasse na prova, podia até ir morar em outra casa, daria um jeito, arrumaria um trabalho, mas ficar longe das duas únicas pessoas que amava nesse mundo era algo inconcebível.

**FIM**

_****Oi, pessoal!_

_Mais uma fic da série Interlúdios! Essa ficou meio bobinha, mas eu gostei tanto dela! Espero que gostem também!_

_Feliz Natal pra todos! :)_

_Chii_


End file.
